Raul
CGI Series= Raul *'Number': 166 *'Designer': Sentinel Waggon Works Ltd. *'Builder': Sentinel Waggon Works *'Built': 1931 *'Configuration': 0-4-0VBT *'Top Speed': 20 mph Raul is a feisty Brazilian vertical-boiler tank engine who participated in the Shunting Challenge at The Great Railway Show at least twice and was a former champion. Bio Raul participated in the Great Railway Show's Shunting Challenge at least twice and won the championship at least once. Once when he was being carried from Brazil to compete in England via a rail ferry, he accidentally arrived on the Island of Sodor when it made a wrong stop. Raul promptly backed onto the ferry, but not before Thomas corned him and attempted to start a conversation with him until being bumped out of the way by Vinnie. At the show, Raul participated in the Shunting Challenge alongside Ivan, Gina, Ashima and Thomas, but ended up losing the event after championships were awarded to Thomas and Ashima. Raul later returned home with the other international engines. Persona Raul is a feisty little tank engine from sunny Brazil who is an eager competitor. Basis Raul is based on a series of three vertical-boilered steam locomotives built by Sentinel in 1931 for the São Paulo Railway. The real engine carrying his number was in service at the Amsted Maxion railway equipment factory in Cruzeiro, Brazil until October 2014. In 2015, it and classmate 167 were preserved by the ABPF, the third engine, 168, had been scrapped decades before. Their withdrawal marked the end of the commercial use of steam locomotives in Brazil. 166 is currently dismantled and undergoing restoration. His basis is built to run on broad gauge rails, whereas Raul is standard gauge. Livery Raul is painted yellow with blue and green lining. He has yellow and black hazard stripes painted across his running board and bufferbeams, and his buffers are silver. He also bears his number, 166, on the side of his cab. Appearances Television Series Specials: * The Great Race Raul was also featured in a Meet the Contenders segment. Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US) Trivia * Raul is painted in the colours of the Brazilian flag. * Raul's promotional video incorrectly states that he is based off of the Two-Engined Sentinel 7109. This engine was originally the inspiration for Logan's number. * Raul has been partially modified to work on British railways: he has been given buffers and chain couplings. He has also been given a lamp. * Even though his wheels are grey, his merchandise wheels are green. * Raul's whistle is Rheneas' at a higher pitch. Quotes :"Back up, back up!" - Raul ordering the engines back on to the ship, The Great Race. :"Points!" - Raul shouting to the signalman, The Great Race. Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) * Capsule Plarail (coming soon) Gallery File:TheGreatRace131.png|Thomas, Raul and Shane File:TheGreatRace304.png|Raul at the Great Railway Show File:TheGreatRace480.png|Raul's drivechain File:TheGreatRace336.png File:TheGreatRace476.png|Raul with Thomas File:TheGreatRace403.png|Ivan, Ashima, Gina, Raul and Thomas File:TheGreatRace405.png|Raul in the Shunting competition File:TheGreatRace412.png|Ivan and Raul File:TheGreatRace427.png File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Raul's stats File:RaulinBrazil.png|Raul in Brazil File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Raul in the Great Railway Show File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Raul's left side view File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Raul's back side view File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Raul's right side view File:MeettheContenders4.png|Rajiv, Raul and Ivan File:Raulpromo.png|Promo File:Raulpromo2.png File:RaulPromo3.png File:RaulHeadOn.png|Head-on Promo File:Raul'sbasis.jpg|Raul's basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayRaulPrototype.png|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayRaul.png|Take-n-Play Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Other railways